Shatter the Sky
by Torch Of Light12
Summary: Who says you have to be a shinobi to change the world? In the darkest corners of Oto, the Seer resides. And a single drop can dwarf even the greatest of waves. AU, SI-OC, Realistic OC.
1. Chapter 1: Echoes

**Summary: Who says you have to be a shinobi to change the world? In the darkest corners of Oto, the Seer resides. And a single drop can dwarf even the greatest of waves. AU, SI-OC, Realistic OC.**

 **Warning: Slightly Dark themes, realistic OC, and civilian OC.**

 _Chapter 1: Echoes_

A cloaked figure slips into the Rusty Kunai. Men and woman alike drink, dance, and kiss to the steady beat of the music. The air is thick with the reek of alcohol. Many people give him strange looks, but their stares slid off his back like oil over water. He roughly shoulders past a couple, earning indignant squeaks and a annoyed huff, then sits down heavily on a tattered chair. The bartender's purple head pops up from behind the counter and offers him a silky smile.

"Anything you want, pretty boy?"

He turns towards her. Emerald eyes gleam in the dark. And he whispers,

"The end approaches, and the sky shatters."

She pauses minutely, but answers.

"The raven takes flight, and lands on the roots of the tree."

He tilts his head, a few white strands falling down.

"The darkness comes. The great roots support the tree and the leaves thrive."

She stands abruptly, purple hair whipping around. "Oi!," She calls. "Can you take over for a sec, Ryuu? I got to go." Another bartender stands, grumbling resolutely. And she grabs his hand, leads him through the busy crowd and to the storage room door. She presses a hand against it, and channels her chakra into the fuinjutsu masterpiece. The door clicks open with a ominous hiss, and she hisses into his ear. Her voice is laced with killing intent.

"Ground rules. No more than ten minutes, I'll come get you. If you hurt her…"

The unspoken threat hovers in his ear for a moment before he nods, the cloak falling and revealing a head of white, along with two red dots on his forehead.

He silently slips into the room, and the door clicks shut behind him. He turns.

A young girl, no more than 9 years glances up at him, her sharp gold eyes narrowed. Green-white hair frames her face falling over her dark blue kimono. In her hair, several orange-white lily flowers somehow braided into her hair, along with a single white feather. She stares, then finally speaks, her voice smooth and soothing and her hair seemingly changing color from light to dark green.

"You have finally come, _Kaguya Kimimaro."_

The bone-wielder nods, the action jerky.

"I suppose it is time for me to go, hai?"

"Yes," he answers. "Orochimaru-sama has sent me to retrieve you. Will you come peacefully?"

Her pale pink lips pull into a bitter smile. It doesn't suit her, unlike her smi- _STOP._

"I will come peacefully. It is about time I stopped bending to Root's wishes." The last words are said with a slight hiss.

Kimimaro nods again, a much smoother action than last time. She stands up.

"When I leave the room, the fuinjutsu will detect me. Root will come. I trust the you can hold your own."

He frowns. "Yes, but the rest of the Sound Five are outside. Shouldn't you know this?"

Instantly killing intent floods the dark room, so thick and dangerous that Kimimaro chokes. It's nearly on the same scale as Orochimaru's.

"I know. Do not doubt my abilities. You can take them all on, but Orochimaru was concerned because of your disease, and sent them with you."

She glances at him, and stands up. The killing intent disappears, but she's made a lasting impression. The Kaguya strides to the door and opens it. Darkness is all that is seen. She steps out and into the gloom, with Kimimaro right behind her.

The second he steps out he's forced to use his kekkei genkai. The bones shot from his arms and form a protective barrier around them. The sound of senbon, kunai, shuriken, and even a tango hits his barrier. The bones slowly recede back to his arms with a sickening squelch, and he pauses and scans the bar. Every single patron there is staring at them, eyes dead and empty. They're all Root. Then they lunge, and he spins into motion. Bones fly out and he twirls around in a deadly dance, blood spurting. When the first wave is finished, not even a fifth of the shinobi there have died, but he's bathed in crimson. The girl stares, and slowly smiles. Her killing intent floods the bar, and ohkamipleasestop because Kimimaro can feel it, feel the pent-up years of anger and resentment and hatred and sadness and sorrow and agony, and it's too much. But Root is frozen as well, and he has to make his move, as she's starting to tremble with the force of holding it over so many people and for such a long time. So he snarls gutturally, but before he can make his move the rest of the Sound Five burst in, and it's a bloodbath from there. By the time they've wiped out half of Root, she can't hold it any longer and the killing intent dissipates, but it's enough.

Kimimaro lunges, using Dance of the Camillia and pulls the bone sword out before crashing into the fray. He ducks, dodges, weaves through the crowd and uses Ten-Finger Drilling bullets, five of those which lodge themselves in someone's head and the other five that find a nice, comfy home in a person's chest. His bone sword clashes against a katana, and he fights someone skilled at last. The enemy's katana swings right over his head, and he drops down so that only a few strands are cut off. But he lashes upwards with his sword, under the enemy's guard and his enemy drops like a stone. Tayuya is spewing a endless river of curses, but her demons are beating more and more to death. Kidomaru's summon stomps around, poison dripping from its fangs

 _Spiders have fangs?_

Kimimaro pushes that thought away and stabs his sword through another person, whilst catching sight of Sakon and Ukon fighting…well, not really back to back, seeing as they're joined, but it's the same principle. Jirobo is pounding people into the ground as usual. And suddenly he realizes that the only enemy left is one boy, shaking in fear and sobbing helplessly. The rest are dead. It's a massacre, and as Kimimaro surveys the bodies, he feel a tiny bit of remorse at the young children killed. But he's pulled back to reality when Tayuya cackles in glee and charges, going to break the sole survivor's neck, but then the Seer's there.

Her hand catches Tayuya's, and her face is twisted into something. Something more than human. And then, he sees it. Her chakra rises up to form a intimidating blue-green monster. She's _snarling_.

"You. Are. Not. To. **Touch**. **Him**. Is. That. Clear?"

And Tayuya growls, wrenching her arm out of the Seer's grip and scowling.

"Fine, bitch. But Orochimaru-sama is gonna know that it's your fucking fault when we get killed, you whore."

The Seer ignores her and turns to the little boy, the cloak fading off.

"Hey, hey." She whispers. The boy looks up, his eyes red and puffy and his nose leaking. "Don't cry. Come on, how 'bout we make a deal?"

"A-a-a d-d-d-de-dea-deal?" His voice is shaking with fear.

"Yes. Don't attack us and I won't tell them to kill you. Don't follow us either, okay? Stay here, please."

He nods, paralyzed with fright and she smiles.

"That's a good boy. Goodbye, Sai!"

The boy freezes, but she's stood up already and regards each of them, her expression unreadable.

 _But he knows what she's thinking._

"Let's go."

 _Monst-_

He smashes that unfinished thought, slams it into the ground until all that's left is a mush on the ground. There were children in that.

 _For Orochimaru-sama._

He nods and grabs her in a bridal style. She doesn't protest, even when they leap out of the bar and run across Konoha's rooftops in a speed meant for shinobi. They leap off the wall, out of the barrier, and are off into the gloom.

 _She is lost. She is the One. She is the Seer. Her name is Eliza-Midori._

 _ **Shatter**_

 _Elizabeth was a happy person. Elizabeth had many friends, a fiancé, and a steady job. Elizabeth had a home, a cat, a life. All of that was taken away from her._

 _ **The**_

 _Elizabeth woke up in a strange land being called Midori. Elizabeth was not Elizabeth anymore. Elizabeth is Midori. Midori is a quiet girl. Midori has dreams. Midori sees things. Elizabeth was normal. Midori is abnormal._

 _ **Sky**_

 _Midori is Elizabeth. Elizabeth is Midori. They are one. And they are the Seer._

 _Fly, my dear, and shatter the sky._

 **AN: Okay, Chapter One is up. Pretty good so far. In case anyone is wondering, the Sound Five were able to slip inside the barrier unnoticed, because, much like Itachi, Orochimaru was a Konoha Shinobi. Therefore, he would know the password to the barrier. Also, Kimimaro knew the code because Orochimaru betrayed Danzo, but stole the code before that. Finally, this happens around the time Naruto failed the Graduation Exams a second time. He graduates on the third time.**

 **~Torch**


	2. Chapter 2: The Snake

_I don't own Naruto._

 _Chapter 2: The Snake_

It's been a day since the Sound Five plus one fled Konoha, leaving a massacre behind and bringing a Seer with them. And they've finally arrived in Otogakure. The Seer-Midori, they learnt, gives the village a unimpressed look, and Kimimaro resists the urge to snort. The guards stutter, all nervousness and fear, and let them in through the large wooden gates. Orochimaru himself is waiting for them.

"Impressive." He hisses, and slithers up until he's practically in Midori's face. Kimimaro grudgingly gives the Seer another point, she doesn't even flinch from his yellow stare, instead meeting it with her gold. The yellow clashes with the gold, and both are staring at each other, unwilling to back down. It's a battle of wills, and Kimimaro already knows who's going to win. The Snake Sannin against The Seer? Orochimaru might as well be dead.

Then Midori speaks. "You search for the kaleidoscope eyes, for the natural energy. Sasuke Uchiha, hm?"

And the Snake smirks. It's predatory, and makes the Sound Five flinch away. "Very impressive." He mildly corrects himself. "I wonder, what else do you know?"

Her gaze swerves to him. "The only one who can cure you, wielder of bones, is the Slug Princess."

Kimimaro flinches and steps back as Orochimaru shifts his gaze onto him.

 _Predator._

 _"Why,"_ His voice is dripping with honey. "Was I not informed, Kimimaro?"

He flinched again, because now Orochimaru has no use for him, so he's going to be thrown into the dirt, a broken tanto.

"Because," He swallows. "If I told you, Orochimaru-sama, you would have no use for me."

The Sannin chuckles, his hand going up to ruffle Kimimaro's white hair. The Kaguya ignores the stares and gaping mouths of the rest of the Sound Five, and gulped nervously.

Orochimaru _laughs._

"Oh, Kimimaro. I won't throw you away. Why don't we get you healed up?"

He exhales, a sigh of relief, and obediently follows him. They're walking to their base he notes absently, and wonders how much trouble Orochimaru-sama is going to go to get him healed. Because Tsunade's definitely not going to help them without something significant that Orochimaru can offer. They retreat into the Snake's base, and Orochimaru turns to them.

"Kimimaro." He orders. "Go to the infirmary and see what Kabuto can do to slow your disease down. The rest of the Sound Five, rest until noon, then start your daily training regime again. Midori, you're coming with me." He turns and stalks away ominously. They do as ordered.

 _The world burns. Whole swathes of the village is rubble, and the Hokage monument is blackened by the ashes. Fighting sounds ring in the distance, and suddenly a Biju appears in the forest outside of the village. A roar. A scream. "Assis-"_

 _**Shatter**_

 _The Snake Sannin clutches his stump of a arm. It's cut off, all the way to the elbow and he glares into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Hoshigaki Kisame lazily strolls up next to his partner, the sword Samehada humming happily. His pointed teeth pull into a shark-like grin. "Ru-"_

 _**The**_

 _A silver-haired male is half crushed under a rock. His teammates scream denial, wail and pound at the boulder, but it doesn't move. He smiles brokenly. "I'm sorry...Obito,Ri-"_

 _**Sky**_

 _A bespectacled male is knelt over a dying woman. "No, mo-mother don't...sorry...don't die, pl...please nonono. N-"_

The Sannin smiles at her and leads her into her new room. It's much better than the one she had in Root. A bed on the far end of the left wall, a bookshelf, a small table, a bathroom, a closet, and a clock. He smiles. "The kitchen is just down the end of the hall. Turn right when you exit. I expect you at my chambers by 3:00, understood?"

She nods.

After he leaves, she turns to the bookshelf and pulls out a book on the history of Konoha. Midori starts reading.

 _Konohagakure no Sato was founded by Senju Hashirama and..._

By the time she closes the book, it's already 2:30. She hops off the bed, and opens the closet. An array of clothes stare back at her, but she chooses a plain white and red kimono. Carefully, she picks the flowers out of her hair until only one is left. Midori opens the wood door, engraved with seals and steps outside.

She strides down the hall, but pauses as she realises that she actually doesn't know where his office is.

 _Sometimes..._

Elizabeth sighs. "Yea, really wishing that we actually could use the power for more mundane things." And Midori nods in agreement. Just as she starts going right, she bumps into another person.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

She nods in response to the orange-haired male's question.

"I'm Sora!" He continues, hyped up. "What's your name?"

Elizabeth and Midori consider it for a second, but decide to tell him their real name.

"Midori."

"Nice, do you need any help?"

She nods, her green hair swaying. "I can't find Orochimaru's office, and he's asked me to be there by 3."

And she's suddenly pinned against the wall, the concrete cracking beneath the force of Sora. "Don't. Forget. The. Suffix. Newbie."

Elizabeth snarls. Midori snarls. And her hands, glowing with green chakra, grab onto his arm. Sora _screams_ as their chakra melts his arm. But he lifts her up, and slams her into the wall again. She distantly feels something crack, but it's to hazy. Spots dance tauntingly in front of her eyes, and the world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3:Heal

_Chapter 3: Heal_

When Midori came to, the first thing she noted was Elizabeth grumbling. "He broke our skull. Annoying. It spent me so long to fix it!" She blinked, staring up at the white ceiling. She was in the infirmary. Slowly sitting up, to not disturb her still tender skull, she blinked. She was in the infirmary. And judging by the calendar, it had been three days since she was knocked out. Midori pushed the blanket back and shakily stood up. She was still wearing the same clothes.

And frowned.

The Sound Five and Orochimaru appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of her. T After was smiling benevolently.

"It is nice to see that you are awake. Please do not worry, the problem has been taken care of."

"Of course." Elizabeth groused in her mind. "He had seals to notify him when we awoke."

She blinks and outwardly says, "I see."

The Sannin smiles in response. "Now, what should I know about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Elizabeth warns her, "Do not tell _him_ everything."

She doesn't need it.

"He will come willingly one day. That day is not here yet. But I cannot tell you more."

" _Why._ "

It's only one word, but it makes her shiver with fear.

"Unless you want Kami's wrath, I cannot tell you more. Knowledge of the future constantly changes with every decision you make. An hour later, Sasuke Uchiha might die if he comes home early."

Orochimaru freezes. "You will train to become a kunoichi."

She gave him a 'are you stupid' look.

"My chakra is has a complete separation of physical and mental energy. The best I would be able to do is enhance my strength, speed, and durability by a bit."

"Then I will train you in Taijutsu!" Orochimaru was livid.

"If you try to force me to do anything, I will disappear. But when that happens, some rather... _unfortunate_ things will happen to you, your research, and your minions."

His ire rose.

"Sen'eijashu!"

The snakes wrapped themselves around her. She didn't twitch, instead choosing to stare Orochimaru in the eye. She smiled softly.

"You can't kill me?" Despite it being voiced like a question, everyone knew it was a fact.

Kimimaro stepped forward. "Orochimaru-sama, it would be unwise to kill the Se-"

 _"SILENCE!"_

He took a step back. Tayuya was cackling like a witch.

"Now you'll get it, you motherfucking bitch!"

Without glancing in her direction, the redhead was flung into the wall. He turned back to Midori, inhaled slowly, exhaled, and the snakes retreated. He turned and started to stalk out of the room. "Kimimaro will show you around. Do what you want. When I need you, Kabuto will inform you."

The teen in question turned to her before exiting. She followed. Kimimaro first led Midori to the cafeteria, where all of Orochimaru's more successful experiments and useful minions ate. There was a counter were hundreds of bento boxes lay. The tables were filled with people, as it was currently lunchtime. Midori inhaled the smell. It reminded her of her home.

Australia.

 _Her friends were doubled over in laughter as the most hilarious show she'd ever seen was playing on the TV. Juliet, the only one still sitting on the couch, snorted. And the door slammed open dramatically, revealing her cousins. The smell of spaghetti filled the room. "Lunch's rea-"_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _The tray was placed in front of her. She could smell it. Udon and seaweed. She murmured a soft "Itadakimasu." And started to eat. She was alone._

 _ **The**_

 _She smiled softly as the couple ate. They always came to Ichiraku's every Friday, and today was no expection. They laughed, joked, chattered, and kissed. She was wishing, not for the first time, that she was back at home._

 _ **Sky**_

 _She woke in the hospital. The anxious face of Shisui hovered over her for a second before his mouth split into a grin. "Midori! You're awake! We were so worri-"_

 _ **AN: So we get to see a bit more of Midori's past. She was born during the Kyuubi attack, and Orochimaru betrayed Akatsuki a few months ago. As for the Sasuke will die if he comes home early part, welllll...that was a blatant lie. And Orochimaru knew it, so he was angry at her for lying.**_

 _ **~Torch**_


	4. Omake I - Loyal

_Omake:Loyal_

As he lay on a roof, staring up a the night sky, Kimimaro wondered-for not the first and not the last time-why he was even here. The answer cam immediately, like it had always done.

 _Orochimaru-sama._

But now, Kimimaro had wondered if he'd made a mistake. No including Kabuto slowing the advance of his disease, Orochimaru hadn't bothered to at least try and find Tsunade's location. And earlier today...

His eyes wandered to the moon, full, round, and silver. It reminded him, only slightly, of his childhood. The moon was a bonfire compared to the twinkling stars around it. Just like him. Even when the Kaguya hadn't discovered that he could wield the Shikotsumyaku, his hair had been a blinding white and he was a quiet, but prodigious child. When they'd discovered that he had the Shikotsumyaku, he'd been immediately thrown into a secret room, boarded up that room, and only the only interaction that he'd had was eating food that they provided, aside from sleeping. His hair had been a bonfire in the dark room. Much like the moon.

 _Those experiments..._

They were much like him. Stranded, alone, _helpless._

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to serve Orochimaru anymore. Sure, he had saved him, given Kimimaro meaning to his life, but still.

And the Seer.

The arguement today had finally broken the barrier, and now he was doubting Orochimaru-sama.

 _It's her fault._

Even he didn't believe himself. He sounded fake.

Orochimaru-sama. He saved him! So why was he teetering on the edge?

And kami, whyw _hywhywhyw_ hy.

 **F** a _k_ e. Was the only reason Orochimaru had accepted him was because of the Shikotsumyaku?

 **T** r _u_ e. Orochimaru-sama cared for him. Orochimaru-sama loved him.

He didn't realise that he was using past tense.

 _Then Why?_

 _whydidnthehealhim?_

 _whywashedoubtinghim?_

 _whydoeshehavetheshikotsumyaku?_

 _whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

In. Out. In. Out.

 _._

 _WHY?_

He sighed, a loud sound in the silent night.

A raven cawed in response.

An owl hooted.

And Kimimaro was wondering.

 _Why, Orochimaru-sama? Why?_

Even when he didn't know what he was wondering about.

 ** _AN: Just a extra, most of this fanfic (except for the first chap) will be told in Midori's perspective. Sorry if the chapters are short, I'm more of a 'lot of chaps but little words' person. The cover image is made from an app called Avatar Creator - My Avatar: Anime Avatar Maker by Fei Ling Zhou._**

 ** _~Torch_**


End file.
